dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Dino Attack Team
The '''Dino Invasion Neutralization Organization', abbreviated as D.I.N.O. Attack Team and commonly referred to as the Dino Attack Team '''(sometimes abbreviated to simply '''Dino Attack), is an organization formed to combat the threat of the Mutant Dinos. History In April 2010, as the first wave of mutants was beginning to appear, Alpha Team advocated for the creation of a new group to fight the dinos. The newer Agents Defense Organization, formed in 2008, objected, claiming they would take care of the threat themselves. Alpha Team's plan won out, and the Dino Attack Team was born. Originally comprised of the founding members, Specs, Shadow, Viper, and Digger, the team was quickly joined by many others eager to help rid the world of the Mutant Dinos. Out of those who joined, three groups contributed to the team: Alpha Team (which provided special operations and command personnel), the LEGOLAND military (which provided combat agents), and civilian scientists (who joined to study the Dinos or help with technology.) These included agents such as Rex, Kotua, and Databoard. For the first few months of the war against Mutant Dinos, the Dino Attack Team deployed its agents across the LEGO Planet in an effort to combat the Mutant Dinos in as many locations as possible. In the early months, Dino Attack Team faced severe opposition from a number of other groups who wished to use the Dino Attack in their own favor, including ShadowTech, Blacktron, and FUTURE. Additionally, Dino Attack Team found itself in great peril when Kotua fell under the manipulation of Chaos and turned against the team, leading to a number of misunderstandings and conflicts with the LEGOLAND military. Despite these conflicts and the destruction of Dino Attack Headquarters, the Dino Attack Team persevered. About midway through the war, Dino Attack Team realized that its operations could be met with more success if, instead of letting its soldiers spread across the world, the team concentrated most of its forces upon high-priority areas such as LEGO Island and Adventurers' Island. Since the Agents continued to insist that they would take care of the problem, Dino Attack Team often found itself at odds with the Agents. Alpha Team, on the other hand, has offered backup and aid whenever it is needed. The inter-agency between Dino Attack and the Agents reached a climax during two simultaneous missions to the Goo Caverns, but relations have improved significantly after the two teams were forced to work together during a secret black ops mission in Antarctica. However, the black ops Antarctica mission, combined with the secret involvement of XERRD infiltrators such as Ata and Cam O'Cozy, caused a controversial issue among Dino Attack agents to escalate to nearly team-splitting violence, as Specs, Shadow, and Viper wished to keep the mission a complete secret from those that would object to the methods used by the Dino Attack agents participating in the mission. Ata leaked information of the mission through O'Cozy, and Digger, under the influence of the Maelstrom, was furious with Specs and briefly took over as team leader. Eventually, the issue was resolved thanks to the work of agents such as Zenna and Reptile. On December 21, 2010, Dino Attack Team engaged Dr. Rex and the Mutant Dinos in the final battle in LEGO City to determine the fate of the planet. Although Dino Attack has suffered heavy losses in the battle, the team has been supported by allies such as Alpha Team, the Agents, and the Rogue Knights. Dino Attack Team ultimately emerged victorious from the battle, effectively ending the Dino Attack war. Organization Dino Attack Team is comprised mostly of "agents", an overall term used to describe the soldiers, scientists, and other individuals who fight on the battlefield. New recruits are considered rookies and rise to the rank of standard agent typically after a few weeks of service, though it varies from agent to agent. If standard agents should prove to their superiors that they are performing above and beyond the call of duty, they are promoted to elite agent, the highest attainable rank in the Dino Attack Team. Shadow, Digger, and Viper, being founding members of the team, are considered elite commando agents, and Specs, being the team leader, has the highest rank in the team. A number of Alpha Team agents, such as Kotua and Databoard, were among the first Minifigs to join Dino Attack Team. Due to Alpha Team's policies about protecting the identities of its agents, these Alpha Team agents continued to operate under codenames. As a result, many other Dino Attack agents who joined the team chose to adopt codenames and nicknames, typically themed around dinosaurs. However, codenames are not a requirement of signing up for the team, and a number of Dino Attack agents, such as David Norman and Zachary Virchaus, have declined a codename and instead operate under their real names. However, not all of Dino Attack Team's personnel is comprised of agents. Dino Attack Team has a science department for the research and study of Mutant Dinos, and the team has employed capable doctors to form a much-needed medical staff to treat wounded agents. After the actions of Kotua, Dino Attack Team has founded an Internal Affairs department to ensure that all Dino Attack agents abide by the law. Headquarters Dino Attack Headquarters is Dino Attack Team's main base of operations, located in LEGO City and powered by a makeshift power station built near a nearby river. Dino Attack agents report to Dino Attack Headquarters between missions to rest and relax before being briefed on the next mission. Dino Attack Team has a number of outpost set up across the LEGO Planet. Major outposts oversee entire regions under currently Dino Attack control, such as Castle Cove and Gold City. These outposts are frequently a target for Mutant Dino attacks, and after the betrayal of the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids, a number of major outposts were infiltrated, prompting Dino Attack Team to send squads to retake the captured outposts. See Also *Dino Attack Agents *Dino Attack Personnel *Dino Attack Headquarters Category:Organizations Category:LEGO Category:Dino Attack Team